


A Question of Loyalty

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deception, Large Cock, M/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written at a time when the true events surrounding the Uchiha Clan Massacre had not been revealed.  Therefore it's not true to canon, so read it for enjoyment, and slightly AU.  It's not meant to be an accurate depiction of events. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Loyalty

Itachi breathed a deep breath and hurled the shuriken at Kakashi from his hidden location in the tall oak tree. His fellow ANBU captain easily countered the attack with his kunai making a loud clink and knocking the shuriken out of its path. 

“Godammit!” Itachi groaned under his breath. 

He was frustrated and annoyed by the number of attacks the silver haired jounin had been able to thwart that day. He forced himself immediately back to calmness. His forte was lack of emotion and he prided himself on it. He was fourteen and had been an ANBU team leader himself for almost a year now.

He and Kakashi often took evenings like this to train alone together in the deserted northern training grounds. Kakashi was six years older than him, and oddly the only warrior in Konoha who could hold a candle to his abilities. Itachi ‘liked’ Kakashi well enough, but the fact that the man had received the Sharingan, the ancient Uchiha bloodline limit as a questionable ‘gift’ from a dying Uchiha tended to rub Itachi the wrong way.

Itachi jumped out of the towering oak and landed with a soft grunt on the ground in front of Kakashi. The sun was ebbing away in the west, the last few rays of dying pink light bathed the forest and the masked ninja’s features in a nearly ethereal glow.

“I’ve got to go, Kakashi-sempai. Sorry to cut it short today.” 

“Ah… it’s not a problem. I was actually looking forward to turning in early tonight myself…” the older jounin shoved his kunai back into his pouch and dusted his hands on his black uniform pants. “You’ve been disappearing an awful lot lately, Itachi-kun. Is everything alright?” Kakashi asked suspiciously.

“Hai… everything’s perfect. It’s just that I promised my otouto I would read him a story before I tucked him in tonight. That’s all…” the dark haired Uchiha lied with a straight face. 

“Mmm… I understand,” the copy ninja smiled genuinely beneath the dark fabric of his ever-present mask. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Hai.” Itachi nodded to the legendary White Fang’s only son who disappeared straightaway in a puff of smoke. 

Itachi made his way back to the Uchiha compound in haste, letting himself in. He noticed that his mother had left him a plate of dinner in the kitchen. He often missed dinner, but his parents seemed to neither care nor fret over it… as long as he was training and becoming a stronger shinobi, they literally could have cared less what else he was doing. 

The house was quiet. Mother and father had likely retired to their bedroom to do the things that ‘married people did’. Sasuke was likely in his own bedroom playing. He smirked to himself; this was perfect. He would be able to slip in and slip out without anyone in his family being the wiser. 

He sat down at on a mat at the dining room table and ate his lukewarm chicken and rice in silence. He sipped at the mild white tea his mother had brewed and smiled when he recognized the flavor of roses. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, a simple pleasure that he rarely was allowed to engage in. 

His mind quickly embraced thoughts of a tall dark haired stranger with exquisitely unique eyes, and strong skillful hands. Hands that touched him and made him feel unlike anyone could ever make someone like him feel. He was an Uchiha. He was unmatched in Konoha… he was a phenomenon. And to be touched by another man… and the fact that he could get lost in those sensations showed that he truly had a weakness. As blasphemous as it was, Uchiha Itachi had a weakness.

He was propelled from his thoughts at the sound of tiny feet scuffling along the long hallway headed for the kitchen. Then two shiny bright adorable eyes appeared set sweetly on that angelic face framed softly with black spiky hair.

“Nii-san…” the angel smiled at him and Itachi’s heart became liquid in his chest. So it was true, he had two weaknesses. And his other weakness was now staring at him expectantly from across the kitchen. 

“Hai, otouto. What are you doing?” 

“Seeing if you were home. I missed you at dinner tonight…” Sasuke’s voice trailed off as he made his way, padding softly across the kitchen floor to sit down beside his beloved aniki. 

“I’m sorry otouto. Kakashi-senpai and I were training… it’s important to train whenever you have the chance, Sasuke. You know that.” 

“Hai. It’s just that…” Sasuke stammered slightly and paused, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. “… it’s just that you’ve been gone so much lately, niichan. I just miss you… that’s all.”

Itachi reached out and gently placed two fingertips against the skin on Sasuke’s pale forehead, grinning as he watched the soulful expressive eyes roll up and cross trying to focus on his brother’s fingers as they pressed him lightly backward.

“Foolish otouto…” he laughed softly as Sasuke’s facial expression changed from vexed to relieved. It was as if Sasuke craved Itachi’s attention more so than anyone else. He chased him, followed him… worshipped him. There were times when Itachi enjoyed the attention… and times when it simply was a nuisance. But his feelings for Sasuke were genuine and powerful and often confused him as to why they were as strong as they were… why his heart skipped a beat when Sasuke would look up at him with the highest level of regard, respect and admiration. 

The child’s favorite phrase resounded in his head over and over again, ‘when I get big, I want to be just like Itachi.’ 

Itachi smiled and continued to eat in silence with Sasuke ogling him from his close proximity. He sat quietly for a moment, but Itachi knew it wouldn’t last. 

“Are you leaving again tonight, nii-san?” 

“Why?”

“I was just wondering… I was hoping you would stay with me tonight. … that maybe we could play shoji or something together.” 

“I’ll tell you what Sasuke. I’ll make you a promise. If you’ll not make a fuss about me leaving, I promise to spend the entire day with you on Sunday. We’ll go fishing… just us okay?”

“All day, on Sunday?” Sasuke’s eyes widened in excitement. The prospect of having Itachi all to himself for an entire day was something that sounded like heaven and made his tiny heart beat wildly in his chest. He smiled and clapped his hands together rejoicing at the thought. “Oh, aniki! That would make me so happy!” the boy gushed, his cheeks flushing an endearing shade of pink as his emotions carried him away. 

“For now, would you like for me to tuck you in?”

“Hai, please, aniki,” Sasuke nodded vigorously. 

“Okay. You run along upstairs and get your pajamas on and I’ll be up in just a bit to tell you goodnight, alright?” 

“Okay, Itachi-nii!” And Sasuke’s tiny arms were wrapped around his brother’s waist tightly bear-hugging him with so much love and so much positive energy, Itachi couldn’t help but smile… something that few rarely saw. Few that was except for Sasuke.

~ ~ ~

Itachi pulled the quilts up and tucked them gently under Sasuke’s small body. “There. Snug as a bug,” Itachi’s words were hushed and meant only for his otouto to hear. He looked down at the dark hair spilling softly against the pillow; looked into the eyes that trusted him and loved him beyond measure; looked into the eyes that he himself loved above all others. 

There was a special magic that only the two of them shared, and no one else was allowed into their world. A bond that no one else could ever know. No one.

Itachi leaned in after lovingly pushing the long black bangs away from the smooth tiny forehead and kissed his baby brother ever so gently. He smiled at the way Sasuke’s cheeks tinged pink each time he touched him or kissed him or spoke in a certain way to him. Telltale signs of what the boy was feeling, emotions rolling through his tiny body and mind… Itachi knew. Somehow Itachi knew.

He breathed against Sasuke’s forehead and lingered there for a moment, breathing in the smell of innocence. Then he slid slowly down the small face and placed his lips gently against Sasuke’s smaller mouth. The kiss began as chaste and as normal as any kiss between brothers might have been, but Itachi felt small hands sliding around his neck and grasping into his hair in the back, pulling him in harder, closer… softly begging for more.

His own hands gripped the wispy black spikes, his head tilted for better access and he felt the tiny mouth against his part, welcoming in his tongue. A slight moan hummed in Sasuke’s throat as he clumsily kissed his older brother in a way that brothers were never meant to kiss one another. And when Itachi pulled back, Sasuke was breathless, his face a deep rosy hue, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

“Onii-chan…”

Itachi smiled quietly down at him, inky bangs falling in a curtain on both sides of his exquisitely beautiful face, studying the young boy. 

“Do you like to kiss me like that, otouto?”

Sasuke nodded vigorously, embarrassed to admit that he liked kissing his brother in a way that was so forbidden.

“It’s alright, Sasuke. This can be _our secret_ , okay? You don’t tell anyone, and I won’t tell either. It will be just between us… it will be _our special secret_.”

More vigorous nodding. 

“I love you, otouto.”

“I love you too, aniki.”

“I’ll be back before morning, ne? Don’t tell mother and father that I’m leaving. I’m putting some pillows under my quilt so they won’t know if they look in on me, and I need for you to keep my secret for me, okay? If you’ll keep my secret… then I’ll keep _our secret_ … is that a deal?”

“Okay, aniki. Please be careful.”

“I promise, otouto.”

~ ~ ~

The warm night air felt sultry and inviting against Itachi’s skin as he leapt from his upstairs bedroom window and landed in the courtyard below. He headed through the woods behind his house and out past the Uchiha family cemetery, further and further he ran, and as the forest became denser and denser, he took to the trees. 

Less than two kilometers north of the Uchiha compound was a hidden cave beneath a tremendously large root system of a giant cedar tree. He located the cave with ease, located the powerful dark chakra that radiated softly but distinctly from inside the grotto, and came to a stop in front of the entrance.

He smoothed his hair down and dusted off his black pants anticipating what he would find inside the cave. Ducking inside, the cave was dimly lit with torches burning along the walls. His footfalls echoed on the hard floor as he made his way down a hallway of sorts and turned left into one of the major ‘rooms’ of the cave.

“Mmm… I’ve been waiting for you,” a deep sexy voice droned from out of the shadows, and Itachi felt hot breath against his ear and a warm wet tongue teasing at his earlobe and neck.

Itachi turned into the embrace of the man known as Madara Uchiha, surrendering to his hungry, needy touches. His mouth was like fire on Itachi’s neck, nipping and groaning, tasting the pale skin that belonged to the flesh and blood of his very own distant relative.

He had returned to this secret hideout, night after night to let this man touch him and fill him. He was obsessed with this man. The man had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And yet he was progenitor of the great Uchiha clan and possessor of the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Furthermore, it seemed that he had uncovered the secret of immortality, and _that_ had bewitched Itachi in a way that he could have never dreamed possible. 

“I want you to take me…” Itachi whispered against Madara’s ear, lacing his fingers through the much taller man’s long black hair and pressing himself against his hard muscular body. He sighed a soft sexy sigh that was completely out of character for him, hinting at the effect that the older man’s rocklike length against him had on his ever weakening resolve.

When he was with Madara, he was like clay in the hands of a potter. His will was bent so easily at Madara’s word. The man had shown him so many unfathomable secrets of the clan. Things that Itachi might have never learned, might have never had any opportunity to ascertain. Madara showed him; he didn’t just talk of things… he _showed_ him, taught him, imparted to him and gave him revelation of so much… too much.

He had begun to hint at the necessary means to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan in Itachi’s eyes. He had spoken of murder and death as if it were child’s play. Killing was, in fact, something that shinobi were forced to be more than willing to do… even quick to do, but to murder _a friend_ …

But Madara had explained it away as power being the only thing that mattered in this life. Power and gratification of one’s flesh, and the latter was something that Itachi had figured out quickly that Madara was a master at. The man… his own flesh and blood played his body like a fine instrument. They moved together in matchless harmony, like a single cell organism… each fulfilling the other’s deepest carnal desires.

The firelight glinted in the Madara’s blood-red Sharingan irises as he looked down at the boy he had waited decades for. He gently pushed the raven bangs behind one ear, revealing more of the exotically beautiful face of ‘his’ prodigy, stroking a thumb along a pouty upper lip. 

“How can I resist you, Itachi?” he murmured. “You could ask me for the world and I would hand it to you on a gold platter… and you simply ask me for the one thing that I too desire more than anything… to feel your beautiful body against me,” he leaned in and softly, tenderly kissed the teen’s lips, their tongues brushing lightly before he continued… “your perfect… adorable… ass… against my cock…” he kissed Itachi again with more tongue this time, breathing hotly against his face, so close, so very close… “sliding… nnnh… up and down… up… and down.” 

The man teased Itachi, causing his arousal to resonate sweetly through his body, wanting to feel the man in him again. Each time Madara penetrated him, Itachi’s entire body felt like it was being consumed with fire, burning with lust, needing for the man to take him over and over again. The more violent their sex was, the more Madara seemed to like it, and the more hungry Itachi became. 

He could feel the man’s dexterous hands gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it fluidly over his head, undressing him, revealing his perfect young shinobi body, flawless… scarless… and his mouth was on one of Itachi’s nipples, biting it hard, making the teen cry out at the pain, moaning at the pleasure that followed as Madara’s tongue soothed the hardened aching peak. The older man’s hand twisted and painfully squeezed its twin while his other hand massaged Itachi’s swelling cock, rubbing and gripping it deliciously as the boy arched against him. 

And then Itachi was swept up into the powerful arms of the man and taken to the place where he had experienced wild untamed pleasure night after hot and sultry night… Madara’s bed. 

He laid him carefully, almost tenderly down on the black mattress on the cave floor, quickly ridding Itachi’s lower body of his garments revealing the lower half of him. Itachi watched with a slight smirk as Madara’s eyes hungrily took in every inch of the body that was presented to him--his for the taking. 

His eyes scanned the fleshly container of precious Uchiha blood and deemed that Itachi was truly the most beautifully perfect specimen the clan had ever bore. 

His silky dark flowing locks fell across his shoulders, very nearly the same color as the onyx bedding that spread beneath him. His mysterious depthless eyes, coal black as well, until they bled red with the Sharingan whether in the heights of passion or in the very depths of depravity, framed softly with long thick lashes the color of midnight. The lines beneath them only seemed to add a certain hint of sadness to the face of perfection that Madara found entirely too sexy; and the soft sensual mouth with pink lips, tenderly swollen from kissing, that Madara had watched so many times slip down around his cock and pleasure him beyond the realm of his imagination.

He eyes continued their downward trek. Past the perfectly tender pink nipples, smooth tautly muscled arms and chest, over the sinuously rippled stomach, past the sexy dipped navel and to Itachi’s young teenaged cock, lying hotly engorged against his body, weeping slightly from the blushing tip, the fine scant black hair framing the thick shaft that connected seamlessly with large lusciously smooth balls, begging to be fondled and touched. 

“Itachi… you take my breath away,” Madara reached down to coax the boy’s legs wide apart, kneeling between them, leaning in to suckle at one of the tendons that projected perfectly from Itachi’s spread inner thighs. His hands quickly found Itachi’s heated pleasure center, stroking the thickness of his shaft, squeezing his balls deliciously before sliding one into the warm wet recesses of his mouth, sucking and rolling it gently. 

“Nnnh… Madara…” Itachi moaned softly, gripping at the black silken hair, tossing his head back as the man continued to devour his cock and balls with a mouth too adept for words. 

“Mmmn. Itachi you taste so good. I want to eat you alive,” the man groaned, sliding a saliva-slick finger into the boy’s ass, thrusting and wiggling it deep inside him, adding another quickly, giving in easily to Itachi’s pants and whimpers for more. 

Madara trailed a tongue of hot wet fire down the skin around the side of his cock, circling the skin around and under his balls and down to his ass. He laved Itachi’s hole with more saliva, sliding a third finger inside his tight body in the process, attempting to stretch him as much as possible to make room for his tremendously large length.

Madara had learned some time ago that no matter how much he stretched Itachi with his fingers, his cock always found a wonderfully tight fit. It was like trying to put on a glove that was a size too small. It would fit eventually, just not easily, and the feeling all but overwhelmed the maker of the Uchiha clan. He had never been with anyone like Itachi. Beautiful and perfect, a seasoned warrior at the tender age of fourteen. He was far beyond his years in wisdom and knowledge, but his body was that of a youth. Perfectly soft unblemished skin, a face that was feminine and exotically pretty, and he was about to make all of Madara’s long time dreams come true.

~ ~ ~

“Madara… _it hurts. I love it when it hurts._ Fuck me… harder.”

Itachi was on all fours on Madara’s bed, the much larger man pounding into him relentlessly, hips smacking deliciously against ass, balls slapping against balls, each time he buried his length harder into the teenaged boy. 

Itachi threw his head back crying out loudly as the older man reached around to tug at his aching cock, continuing to grip one hip for leverage. He emptied his seed deep within Itachi’s quivering body, groaning as his thrusts slowed, and he pulled out to watch the seed run from the boy’s upturned ass. 

If only these acts could impregnate Itachi with the secrets he needed to share with him. If only this could accomplish all that he needed to teach Itachi, if somehow it could magically transfer from one vessel to the other. But it was not that easy; never that easy. These things took time, and Itachi had been teased under his wings with the promise of things eternal. Secrets and mysteries were the temptations. Strength and power were the enticements. 

~ ~ ~ 

They lay together, two bodies intertwined as one flesh, a lover‘s sanctuary. Madara fingered at Itachi’s long hair, curling it gently around his finger and then releasing it again as they whispered quiet thoughts, words shared only between the two of them. 

And without ceremony or showiness or pageantry that surrounded such things, Madara whispered to Itachi the instructions of how to activate _his_ Mangekyou. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sasuke didn’t understand why Itachi was acting so very unusual. He seemed to be in a state of disconnection with the rest of the world. When Itachi had shown up earlier than usual, at midnight rather than three or four in the morning, he found Sasuke curled in his bed like a tiny kitten. 

He didn’t have the energy to wake him and field the million questions his otouto would have regarding his evening. 

_“Why are your clothes wet, aniki?”_ and _“Why do your eyes look different?”_ and _“What did you and Shisui do tonight when you left the compound together?”_ Itachi peeled his wet clothes off with a heavy sigh. His heart felt sick in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. _He had murdered his cousin and best friend._

He had held his head under the water as Madara watched, whispering words of affirmation and confirmation of the sickening act he was committing. 

Madara had given him every believable reason why it was of such importance for him to activate the Mangekyou; had explained to him that he was on a journey, and that this was simply one of many steps that he would need to take to eventually unleash the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. 

The man had remained secretive about what he would ultimately have to accomplish in order to receive this unsurpassed bloodline limit, but for reasons Itachi couldn’t quite put his finger on, he trusted the man. He believed his words and had faith in him. Even as sick as this was, this was right, he thought as his strong arms gripped and held Shisui under the current of the river… held him there until terrified eyes slid closed and all resistance ceased. 

~ ~ ~ 

He slid into the warmth of his bed, snuggling the little raven haired angel warming him a soft place under the quilts. Sasuke was a rare piece of heaven in the hellish shinobi world that he inhabited. Murder, fighting, pain and hurt were everyday occurrences and Sasuke was his refuge. 

The small body molded easily against his as it always did, so sweet, so gentle, so trusting in all things. Tender breath fanned across his face like the brush of angel’s wings against his skin. He closed his eyes and held Sasuke tight. This was true love, the only taste of it Itachi Uchiha had ever experienced. 

~ ~ ~ 

For the next three nights, Itachi slipped away under the watchful eye of his baby brother. The smaller Uchiha would eagerly help him situate the pillows beneath the quilts on his bed to look exactly like the slender body of his teenaged brother lying there safe and sound to deceive his parents, in the unlikely event that they came to check in on him, trying so hard to please his aniki. He had no idea what his actions were aiding. 

He would stand at the window, wishing Itachi a fond farewell, night after night, completely unknowing and ignorant of where his aniki was headed; having no understanding of the complex and tangled web of deceit that was being woven before his very eyes. Had he known the danger that his brother’s welfare was in, he would have surely attempted to stop the elder Uchiha; but even had he known the truth, any attempts at rectifying this situation would have been utterly in vain. It was all too far gone by the time Sasuke began seeing Itachi out the window in the middle of the night. 

~ ~ ~ 

On this particular Saturday night, Madara had drawn him into the cave, with an especially insane gleam in his eye. Itachi always mistook this glint for simply his being an evil mastermind. Itachi had felt that things were becoming increasingly intense between he and Madara since the death of Shisui. 

Madara had been very truthful with him about obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, but tonight as the man thrust deeply into him, causing him to arch hard against the larger man, his hands pinned above his head in a mock rape position, the man had whispered things to him in the height of his passion that caused his skin to crawl and his stomach to turn. 

His emotions, normally well contained and controlled were seething within him. His desire to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was pushing him to a place that he had never experienced before. 

Madara took him into his lap as he filled him over and over with his massive length, holding him so close that Itachi’s member was compressed hard between them. The man’s hands fisted his hair cruelly, forcing out groans and whimpers, as Itachi slammed himself down onto the man incessantly, never slowing down, only grinding harder and harder, as if he were trying to push his own being into the man through the act of sexual intercourse. 

When it was over, Madara spooned against the slighter more delicate body that was so much like a smaller version of his own; the body that retained his very own DNA, his very own blood, and whispered hoarsely against Itachi’s long black hair. 

“This must be done Itachi. In order for you to move toward obtaining the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, these things must be done… do you want it? Are you willing to do it?” 

“…" 

“Are you willing to assist me in exterminating the Uchiha clan?” Madara whispered again in a low growl, the very words causing his mouth to tingle with pleasure at the release. 

There was a thick heavy silence that followed and then Itachi‘s silken voice spoke with certainty. 

“… I am." 

“Then the day after tomorrow it will be accomplished, and you will receive the superior jutsu that only I possess. In destroying our clan, you will be one step closer to receiving what is rightfully yours.” 

Itachi’s mind seemed to have detached itself from his body. The promise of eternal life. The promise of obtaining the most powerful jutsu possible through the act of ending the lives of a clan that was so pompous and so proud they sickened him. 

His only opposing thoughts were, ‘what about Sasuke?’. He could never kill Sasuke, nor could he allow Madara to kill the boy. Sasuke would be away on Monday at the academy, and would be nowhere near the Uchiha District. By the time he arrived home from school, it would all be over, and Itachi would be long gone from the scene of the murders and Sasuke would never be the wiser who had committed the atrocities. 

He would plan to time everything precisely. He would leave the crime scene and head straight to the academy to retrieve the child and return back to the compound with Sasuke in tow. He would confess to knowing nothing about the murders. He would comfort Sasuke and together they would go to Madara and Itachi would introduce the man to the child. The child whom he loved to the man whom he worshipped. 

He didn’t have time to worry with the particulars at that moment. Things were moving much too fast, as was always the case with Madara. He rarely gave opportunities for second guessing or reasoning, his one sided dissertations were quickly adhered to and believed by Itachi. Itachi was being bewitched by a serpent, made to believe lies and embrace them, all in the name of power. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sunday was nice and sunny and a gentle breeze blew across the banks of the river. Itachi had taken Sasuke to their secret fishing hole, where they went to catch the most beautiful rainbow trout. They promised mother to bring back a basketful that evening for supper. 

As Sasuke sat on the bank next to his brother holding his fishing pole, he glanced over at Itachi ever so often to see exactly how Itachi was holding his and making sure that his hands were placed exactly the same way. They had been fishing for the better part of three hours and had nearly filled their basket already with enough fish for mother to cook for dinner and enough to drop some off by the Konoha Police Headquarters as a gesture of goodwill for anyone who wanted a fresh catch for dinner that evening. 

“I’m hungry…” Sasuke muttered casting a sideways glance at Itachi. 

“You are?” Itachi smiled at his baby brother who looked completely adorable sitting there on the ground beside him, his cheeks flushed and hot from sitting in the sun all afternoon, the back of his hair damp with sweat. 

“I‘m very hungry. Are you, aniki?” 

“Hai… a little I suppose. Do you want to stop and eat our lunch?” 

“Can we please?” 

“I think we’ve caught enough to do us for today,” Itachi laid his pole down on the grass beside him and stretched his arms above his head yawning like a cat. The warm sunlight and the peacefulness of their surroundings had made him feel quite soporific. 

Sasuke had already reeled in and was searching through the backpack they had brought looking for something to eat. He found the two bento he himself had prepared for them with his own hands. Smiling, proudly as he brought them out of the backpack, he handed one to Itachi. 

“Hand me some sanitizer, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke nodded and rummaged around further producing a bottle of alcohol-based germ killer and together, they cleaned their fishy hands. 

Itachi had spread the small quilt out on the ground for them to relax on while they ate, and Sasuke couldn’t help but elaborate on how much trouble he had gone to in making sure that Itachi’s bento was better than his. 

“I gave you two onigiri, Itachi… they’re tuna and mayonnaise, your favorite. And I packed you two rolled eggs…" 

“Thank you, Sasuke,” Itachi smiled genuinely at his little brother. Sasuke loved him. It was more than obvious. He loved him _just because_. Not because he was the “Uchiha Prodigy” or because his sex appeal was palpable, but just because he was Itachi. 

“I also gave you double vegetables!” Sasuke continued on smiling as he unwrapped Itachi’s chopsticks and handed them to him and gave him a bottle of sweet white jasmine tea. 

“You must think I’m very hungry today?” Itachi smiled and ruffled the sweat-dampened hair of the little one going on and on in front of him. Sasuke was sitting in his own version of the seiza position which Itachi found entirely too cute. The proper way to sit in the seiza or the ’correct’ sitting position was to fold your legs underneath your thighs while resting your butt on your heels. Sasuke always managed begin properly, but wind up with his lower legs splayed out to the sides and his butt flat on the ground. Looking at his otouto sitting like that with his little knees red and covered with dirt from the river bank made Itachi smile… and a strange heat snake up through his groin. 

He tried hard to ignore the sensation and continued talking. “Did you pack me some dango?” Itachi winked at his otouto, causing his face to further glow brilliant red. 

"Of course I did!” Sasuke smiled as he took a bite out of his little triangular rice ball. 

They ate in silence. Itachi continued to watch Sasuke without the boy’s knowledge of it. “Are you hot, Sasuke?” he murmured after they had finished their food. 

“A little, why?” 

“Because your cheeks are very flushed… I just thought maybe we should go for a quick swim to cool off. If you want to that is.” 

“Well… we’re not allowed to swim for an hour after we eat." 

“Sasuke… don’t be a baby. That’s an old wives’ tale. It’s perfectly fine. We’re not actually going to go swimming down the river anyway. I just thought we could dip in and cool off.” 

“…oh. Okay!” Sasuke’s face had brightened at his sudden revelation. 

‘Adorable.’ Itachi thought to himself as Sasuke finished the last bite of his loquat and quickly began to undress. Itachi’s most favored aspect of Sasuke was his lack of modesty when he was around him. It was quite endearing to watch the young boy strip down completely naked right there before his eyes. 

Sasuke never really thought about it being odd or anything wrong with it. He just felt comfortable around his older brother, and well… they had been together forever, so there was no reason to feel reservations about going skinny-dipping with his brother. Aside from that, he couldn’t stand the way wet underwear felt underneath dry clothing. He had experienced that feeling before and decided it was not worth the discomfort. 

Itachi’s eyes fell to Sasuke’s naked body revealed to him there in that secluded wooded area by the river bank. He let his gaze progress slowly over Sasuke’s childish body, his small delicate chest and flat stomach, his tender flaccid cock, pink and completely innocent without a trace of hair, never having even reached puberty yet… 

Sasuke caught Itachi’s stare and became a little embarrassed that his brother’s eyes were fixed on his genitals. He quickly cupped them with his hand, and laughed nervously. “Itachiii… what are you doing?” he smiled warmly and happily at his brother as if there was really nothing amiss that Itachi was eyeing his nude private parts. 

The older boy could feel a slight aching in his groin and knew that his cock was hardening as he watched Sasuke stand there fully undressed in the sunlit warmth, so he decided to take his mind quickly off of what was attempting to blossom within him. Sasuke was far too young for sexual relations. He had recently began kissing Itachi with wanton abandon, and it was in fact the sweetest thing Itachi had ever felt. Even as forbidden as relations between brothers were, when Sasuke embraced him and kissed him, he felt the happiest and most fulfilled he had ever felt in his life. 

“Last one in is a rotten egg,” Itachi smirked jumping up and quickly ridding himself of his clothes, chasing a shrieking, streaking Sasuke down the river bank and splashing into the cold clear rushing water of the Nakana River. 

“Ahhhh!!! It’s too cold!” Sasuke screeched as he hit the water naked, and quickly submersed himself knowing it was better to get it over with quicker. When he emerged looking quite like a drowned black kitten, he grinned at Itachi who was wading out waist deep against the river’s gentle current. “…and you’re a rotten egg!” He pointed laughing at his aniki. 

Itachi simply smiled at him in complete adoration. Sasuke swam up to him and stood to face his brother. He was still quite a bit shorter than Itachi, his face coming even with his brother’s muscled chest and grabbed him another big teddy bear hug. “Thank you for bringing me fishing, aniki! Thank you so much! You’re the best brother ever!” 

Itachi hugged Sasuke back tightly, feeling that heat creep into his eyes that always accompanies tears as he thought of the changes that tomorrow would bring to Sasuke’s world. He tried to push it out of his mind. The life of a Shinobi was uncertain at best. None of them were promised tomorrow… 

“Itachi? Why did yours look different when you got undressed earlier?” Sasuke motioned downward to Itachi’s cock which was now perfectly soft in the coldness of the water. 

“What do you mean, otouto?” 

“I mean… it… umm…” Sasuke was blushing again as he held Itachi tight. “…it looked really big, and it was sticking up instead of down.” He grinned up at Itachi with huge innocent eyes. 

Itachi ran his fingers through the wet tendrils of black silk that clung to his otouto’s face and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s just because I love you so much, otouto.” 

“Will mine do that?” Sasuke asked seriously quizzical. “Because I love you so much too, aniki.” 

“I don’t know Sasuke. It might,” he smiled trying to think of a way he could change the subject without making it feel too abrupt. Sasuke’s curiosity was making him feel strange. He wanted to show Sasuke all the things that Madara had shown him, but the boy was entirely too young. Those things would have to wait until Sasuke was older. 

~ ~ ~ After they had tired of swimming and playing in the water, the two happily tired brothers made their way back up to the bank. 

“How are we going to dry off?” Sasuke asked Itachi. 

“How about we air dry here on this quilt. The sun will dry us quickly. It’s nice and warm today.” Itachi smiled as he made a comfortable spot on the quilt squeezing the excess water out of his ponytail onto the grass beside the quilt. 

“Oh… okay.” Sasuke quickly shook the water from his hair, and lay down beside his aniki. “I’m sleepy, aniki.” 

“You are?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well take a little nap.” 

“Can I lay close to you?” Sasuke was completely innocent. He had no idea what he was asking. 

“Hmm… I suppose you can,” Itachi murmured as he made a place for his little brother to nestle against him and held him tight. 

He looked down into the big dark pools that looked up at him in complete adoration and longing. What was Sasuke feeling? Itachi thought to himself. What did someone so young feel for another person? Could Sasuke have romantic feelings towards him? Was he too young to experience feelings such as that? Itachi wasn’t sure, but the way that Sasuke was looking at him right now was making him feel great pleasure and again his member was hardening at the closeness skin on skin contact with his baby brother. 

“Will you kiss me before I go to sleep?” Sasuke whispered in a particularly tiny voice. “Like you always do.” 

Itachi didn’t have to be invited twice. He longed to feel Sasuke’s warm mouth against his, and they were quickly caught up in a much too passionate kiss for brothers or children to be engaged in. Sasuke’s quivering body against him sent waves of desire through him. He pulled the boy close against his body, kissing him, moving and nudging against him, Itachi’s larger member grinding smoothly against Sasuke’s smaller. They lay there entwined and entangled with one another, kissing and touching for a quarter of an hour. 

“What’s that?” Sasuke asked breathlessly as he wiped his stomach where Itachi had met his release only a few minutes before from the simple act of rubbing his body against Sasuke’s. 

Itachi’s face was red. “I’m sorry Sasuke. I got carried away. Will you forgive me?” 

“What is it? Why would I forgive you? Where did it come from?” 

“It’s nothing otouto… I’ll explain it you later. Actually… you’ll understand later without me explaining anything to you, when the time is right.” 

Sasuke shrugged and wiped the pearlescent splatter from his stomach on the picnic quilt and snuggled tightly against his aniki, perfectly satisfied, but he didn’t understand why. 

Itachi looked up at the clouds, his chest heaving slightly from their illicit touching, and placing a forearm over his eyes, sighed heavily feeling very confused.. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Do it!” Madara’s voice rang in Itachi’s ears. He had Itachi activate his Mangekyou Sharingan over and over as they took out the entire Konoha Military Police Force. 

Over and over, body after body fell to the ground, bright red splatterings of life pouring from their insides, oozing dark against the ground. Madara killed as many if not more of them than Itachi did. He swung his ninjaken over and over again with seeming ease. 

Once the police force was slain, the remainder of the clan were far easier to finish off. Itachi walked north through the main street littered with the cadavers of the dead, old and young, aunts, uncles and grandparents. The armor of his ANBU uniform completely covered with the blood of those who shared his very genetic makeup. A river of that blood flowed from the fallen Uchihas as he headed north towards home with Madara walking behind him as if he were the follower, and not the other way around. 

Madara’s eyes sparkled with the unquenchable desire for power, greed, and control. The windows to the man’s soul spoke volumes of what was within. Itachi changed that day. His eyes that were normally so bright and full of life became cold and dead. Empty and vacant. Murdering his clan broke something inside him, snapped it like a dry and brittle twig. He was suddenly sickened deep within his soul; it was as if he were possessed by a demon. An old demon, long since forgotten, long held captive by the power of love and self-sacrifice, now unleashed once again by the man who bore the very clan that he now had destroyed. 

There were two people left. Fugaku and Mikoto. Itachi’s mother and father. When they arrived at the residence, Itachi fell to the ground in the courtyard out back, gripping at the moss covered wall that surrounded the enclosed area. His stomach churned within him. “I can’t. Madara… I can’t do it.” His stomach exploded into dry heaves. He knelt there retching uncontrollably on the ground, sweat dripping profusely from his brow. “Madara… help me… I can’t do it.” 

“You’re still weak. You don’t have enough hatred for this clan yet… and maybe you never will.” Itachi could tell that Madara was furious. He wanted to finish the mission that he had set out to do that morning. He wanted to make Madara proud of him, and here at the final threshold of finishing the mission, he had failed his Master. 

He burst into tears there in the courtyard and as he wiped the wetness from his eyes and cheeks, he looked at his hands and saw that he was crying tears of blood. 

~ ~ ~ 

Madara performed a simple transformation jutsu before his prodigy’s eyes and became the form of Itachi. A perfect twin. His parents never suspected anything was amiss when he walked in and sat down at the table to eat. Fugaku was home for lunch from the police station; Mikoto had served him his usual favorite lunch, and was standing at the sink washing dishes. Fugaku was behind her, whispering something softly into her ear and Madara saw her smile. She was truly beautiful. Her face was kind and gentle. And her voice was soft and tender. 

Madara truly hated to thrust the katana deep into her back. He hated to see her precious life’s blood flowing out onto the plain wood plank floors, spilling onto the body of Fugaku who lay slain on the floor beneath her. 

~ ~ ~ 

The murder of Itachi’s parents was the most brutal and violent. Even though they were dead on the first strike, the man continued to slash them over and over again, clearing ending their lives in overkill. 

~ ~ ~ 

Madara heard the rush of tiny footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood over the butchered man and woman, watching breathlessly at the door. He couldn’t imagine who could be here at two o’clock in the afternoon. The little boy, Itachi’s brother who’s name was Sasuke wasn’t due home from school until half past three. Madara had done his research. Itachi had no idea that Madara was even aware of Sasuke’s existence. 

The man had never let on. Never mentioned even knowing that Itachi had a younger brother. But he knew. He knew all too well of the boy and he knew the power the smaller version of Itachi possessed. He hadn’t given Itachi the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle yet. He hadn’t told him that Sasuke would be his key to eternal life. He hadn’t shared those secrets with him yet. 

He had realized early on that Itachi was protecting the young boy. He had understood that Itachi had wanted to complete their mission of finishing off the clan during the afternoon, before Sasuke would arrive home from school. He wasn’t sure exactly why Itachi had attempted to salvage Sasuke’s life apart from the murders. Perhaps the boy meant something to him. Madara shook his head. 

He stared at the door as the doorknob began to turn. “Nii-san, nii-san!” His voice rang out loudly through the now silent house. “Look I made top marks today again!” His little voice filled the house as he burst in, his gaze meeting Itachi’s dead-on. Madara watched as the happy sweet smile slowing disintegrated into pure horror. Sasuke’s features contorted into total disbelief as he looked from his mother and father lying in a heap on the kitchen floor. ‘Itachi’ standing over them with his sword drawn and covered with blood. 

Tears began to stream down Sasuke’s face; he began to wail. “Aniki! Noooo! Please god, no! Aniki, why?! Don’t kill me! Please don’t kill me!” The boy turned and tried hard to run but was caught by Madara in a powerful genjutsu. He laughed in demented glee as he watched the small boy relive the deaths of his parents over and over again at the hands of ‘Itachi’. 

He released Sasuke from the jutsu only to chase him out into the street, causing him to relive the deaths of the clan as well. All at the hand of Itachi. Madara’s jutsu was the most powerful known to the Uchiha clan, and he patted himself on the back for going light on the boy. He could have done worlds worse to him. 

Once he had finally released Itachi’s otouto from the Mangekyou, he watched as the boy ran full speed down the street, tears streaming down his cheeks, screaming and away from the crime scene. He was no doubt headed for the Hokage’s Tower or the Ninja Academy to inform the Hokage or his sensei. 

Madara whispered under his breath as he released the transformation jutsu and returned back to his former self, “… until we meet again, otouto.” A smirk formed across his handsome features as he turned on his heel and made his way back through the house, smiling at his handiwork, breathing in the scent of fresh blood still leaking from the bodies, making for quite a nasty mess for someone to clean up. He was glad it wasn’t him. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Come on Itachi… we have to take our leave now.” 

Itachi wore a look of utter horror on his beautiful features. All color had drained from his face, and his eyes were blazing with the Mangekyou Sharingan “What the fuck did you do?” he spoke through clenched teeth, his fists balled up at his sides. It was clear he was doing all that was within his power to keep his composure. 

Itachi had heard Sasuke’s footsteps on the front porch, had heard his wailing and his screaming--had realized everything that Madara was doing to him. But when he had gone to bust his way in the back door, he had found that Madara had sealed off every entrance into the house with a strong sealing jutsu. He had only allowed Sasuke to come inside and had made Sasuke believe that it was Itachi who had killed Fugaku and Mikoto, and not anyone else but him. Sasuke had fallen for it beautifully. 

Itachi’s eyes were a flame of fire. “ _How could you do that? He’s completely innocent. He knows nothing of the Uchiha clan or their corrupt practices._ ” 

“I did it because I had to. Sasuke needs to grow strong. He needs to grow as strong as you are Itachi. Sasuke is your key to gaining the eternal light.” 

Itachi shook his head, the tears streaming uncontrollably now. “What the hell do you mean? My eternal light?" 

Madara gripped Itachi’s shoulder firmly and looked directly into his eyes and without flinching spoke, “Sasuke will have to die at your hand one day, and then, only then will you receive the Eternal Light. The secret lies within his eyes. But he must become strong first.” 

“I could never hurt Sasuke,” Itachi growled and he meant every word. 

“That my love, remains to be seen,” Madara smirked and wrapped his arms around Itachi in a warm embrace, so closely that the blood on their clothing smeared together as Itachi’s tears dripped inconsolably onto the pale armor of his ANBU uniform. Behind Itachi’s back he performed the proper hand seals and momentarily the world began to spin and fade away into a mixture and mingling of colors and a soft humming sound filled Itachi’s ears. “… but now… we must be going.” 

And in an instant the two Uchihas were gone. They simply disappeared leaving nothing behind but a torrent of blood and a tear-stained child. 

~fin~ 


End file.
